This application relates to surgical guides and more specifically to a drill or anchor placement guide for glenoid procedures.
In certain surgical procedures it is desired to place a surgical anchor into the rim of bone which defines the outer extent of the glenoid cavity of a scapula, as for example in Bankart repairs and labral reconstructions, including superior labral anterior to posterior (SLAP) lesion repairs. The rim is somewhat narrow and to maximize holding and use of the available bone it is desired to place the anchor straight into the bone from the peak of the rim without significant off-axis variation. Current procedures employ a straight tubular cannula having a toothy distal end or a pair of jaws (sometimes called a fish mouth) formed at a distal end which are placed over the rim. Achieving proper angular alignment of the cannula to prevent off-axis anchor placement can be tricky especially in arthroscopic procedures. The trajectory of the guide is determined in large part by the initial placement of an arthroscopy cannula and by the soft tissue constraints. Curved cannulas can be used but this adds complexity to drilling and anchor passage and they can be more difficult than straight cannulas to maintain in position between drilling and anchor placement.